Questions
In the beginning of Chapter 8 on The Event, he mentions that some goblins could control the dire wolves and "other dark creatures". Will we ever get to meet any of them? * Can a wizard consciously effect the amount and quality of light that a lite crystal reveals? Or is that dependent on race? (Ch 8, bk 1) *What does it take for a wizard to use his power without stones? *What are the limitations to using power without stones? Is it as effective? Does practice help? *How long do Wizards actually live? *What are the extent of their physical abilities? *Can Wizards use magic without stones if they haven't had the meld stone? Is practice all they need? (end of ch 8, bk 1) *Will we ever see any waveryn (ch9, bk1) *How long is a Wizard woman fertile? Could she theoretically have thousands of children over the long course of her lifetime? * How is one wizard's crystal chamber attuned to him, and then how does it become re-attuned to John? * What is the terrain like around the hill fort in 'The Dark Lands'? * Does it still take a wizard to operate machinery, or can one operator it without one? Because in 'The Departure' Captain Harding Jr. used a gun and he is not magic. Also, Ben Crowder found the crystal that acts like a battery, and he let it hold up a flitter for two weeks on its own; which seems to suggest that a wizard is not needed in that particular crystal's use. * If the parents are magic, what is the likelihood that the children would be too? * How quickly are the stones used up? Does it matter what level of wizard is using them? * What does it take to be 'recognized' by an unoccupied crystal chamber? * Are all dragons descended from Jenny and Beth? * Do dragons ever attack humans? * What is Guild Hall like? * What are the many Guild crafts? * How big are dragon eggs? * Do the com crystals always allow you to see the person as John and Christine did originally? If not, why not? Wouldn't that be a powerful tool? * Do you have or can you make a crystal chart? * Elves have the great cats, Wizards have the dragons, Goblins have the Dire Wolves, Trolls, and Wolfen, what do Dwarves have? * If Wizards can come from any race, why are they called a different species? (John's explanation to General Clark at Ft. Knox) Chuck has no magic and he is a full dwarf with Full Dwarf Wizard parents, so aren't they all the dwarf species? How can one person be two different species (i.e. a dwarf and a wizard). And what about Dragon Wizards, can they have normal human offspring, or must they always have dragon powers? Can a dragon Wizard have normal Human parents? Is Emma a Dragon Wizard, or did she just get the dragon speaking ability because she found the egg? * Do the Oricii have abilities over Dire Wolves, Trolls, Wolfen, etc? * What species are able to interbreed? And what are the effects? * In 'The Event' you mentioned a subdivision of the races. Are the Changeling Lyra, Gregorio, etc? Who or what are the waveryn? * How long do Wizards actually live? Do Elf Wizards live the longest? * Why did Sid's wife, Tammy, die after only eighty years? I thought the average lifespan was two hundred. * Can a Wizard modify chain mail to contain, say, titanium? * Why did Tasha and Christine look identical at first? Did they stay that way? * Do all Full Wizards have red(ish) hair and green eyes? * Why did Christine and John get so physical when they first used the com crystals? * Do the meld crystals enable the magic ability to be passed on? Is that what you meant by the term 'locked in'? * What does the fact that Joshua and Christine were resurrected, Tasha and John were old/sick, and Beth and Jenny were young have to do with anything? * What do Oricii look like? Do they breed like flies too? * Just how good are the Wizard's strength, speed, reflexes, eyesight, hearing, etc? Are they comparable to Elves? Who is better? Is an Elven Wizard the best? * Do GMO's turn into gloop? * Can a normal person use a healing stone with the battery one? * What are all the mental abilities? (Like John's mental shadow) * Did they use fighter planes? * Did they ever get internal combustion engines? * How does the Elves regular magic compare to a Minor wizard's magic abilities/level? * Are there any special huge trees that the elves can grow? * Does the use of any power make the eyes of the magic user glow? * What are the differences between Dragon magic and regular wizard magic? * Can Dragons fly into space? * What are the different foods that effect different wizards? * What are the different Wizard specialties besides Fire, Lifter, Scanner, Healer, and Precognitive? * Did they ever build a space station? * Why do the com crystals create the co-ed mix up? * Can you draw a diagram of the castle layout? * Are all elves that way because they were resurrected? * What mechanism chose each of the species in the Event?